Various types of aircraft seat are known which generally comprise a seat base, a seat back, one or more armrests and a table which is moveable between a stowed position against the seat back and a pulled-down “in use” position.
Due to the nature of their use, it is common for seat tables to be damaged and require replacement. However, they are often difficult to remove since they are generally attached via a plurality of bolts and/or screws. This can be particularly problematic because access to the bolts and/or screws is often hampered by other components of the seat.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to seek to alleviate the above identified problems.